User talk:CookieMischeif
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Seddie''' page. Before further editing, please read our [[ICarly Wiki Community Policy|policies]]. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Mak23686|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] ([[User_talk:Mak23686|Talk]]) 14:49, July 3, 2011 RE: Picture Challenge Sure you can, xD. But it's kinda old, so no one really comments.... Still Sure XD So Welcome To The Crew! [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Not Our Deal~☯]] 16:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can. XD [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Not Our Deal~☯]] 16:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ciao!!! :) CIAO sono '''SamFreddieLove''' .... Ho saputo che sei italiana!!! anche io lo sono :) sul wiki abbiamo formato un piccolo club italiano da un pò di tempo :) E ora siamo otto ma è un buon inizio :) Se vuoi contattare gli altri italiani ti do i loro contatti :) = [[User:SeddieLove4ever|Seddielove4ever]] [[User:Puzzola|Puzzola]] [[User:Ghana|Ghana]] [[User:Arianna4President|Arianna4President]] [[User:Blue cars|Blue cars]] [[User:TopessaSeddie|Topessaseddie]] Spero che ti unirai a noi!!! W Seddie!!!!!! [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] Sorry, I didn't know that you can't speak Italian *-* However, have you Italian origins, right? We're so happy to have you in our "club" ^-^ SeddieLove4ever, Me, Arianna4President and TopessaSeddie are Seddie Shippers XD while Ghana and Puzzola are Creddie Fans, but they are our great friends. One Big Hug, SamFreddieLove Ehy my dear :) I'm SamFreddieLove!!! How are you?? I've seen that you've written that I am your friend is in your profile.... IT IS A CUTE THING!!!! :) :) :) :) *smile* Thank you very very very much!!!!!! You are my friend too!!! :) and now I am writing it in my profile!!!!!!!! :) if you would you can speak with others italian girls!!! ( you already have their contacts, right??).... ONE BIG HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] wow!! Hi :D Hey, what's up?? Glad we have another italian here, even if I read on your page you can't speak italian XD So, hi to you too :D By Arianna4President PS. I love your nickname XD Re: Signature Go to , scroll down to "signature", and edit the box. For example, my signature is: – [[User:Eric the Grape|Eric the Grape]] [[User talk:Eric the Grape|talk]] – [[User:Eric the Grape|Eric the Grape]] [[User talk:Eric the Grape|talk]] 01:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello!! :) I'm [[User:Blue cars|Blue cars]] I'm a seddie shipper and I'm also apart of the iCarly wiki Italian club!!!! Welcome in your club!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) Not sure.. (You'd have to tell me what about your sig. you'd like to change, but I think [[User:Eric the Grape|Eric]] and [[User:Lotstar|Lotstar]] would know how to help on this as well.) [[User:The Sam Puckett|MellamoSammo!]] 06:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol....Signature.. Anytime:) May I ask ow you put the "Talk" thing on your Signature? I wanna do that...can you tell me how? [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady:[[UserTalk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady]] Talk To Me!]] 18:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Lol...Signature I did what you told me. It didn't work. It only came out like this: [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|– [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReadyFreddieSeddieI'mReady]] [[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]]]] 19:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) GOT IT!! {C}GOT IT TO WORK!! THANKS:) Bye Besfran- [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 21:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HII [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 21:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) STEALER!!!LOL JK YOU STOLE IT!! JKJKJK LOVE IT! [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 21:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) COOL [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady| ]] [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|i AM WRITING IN TURQUOISE! ]] [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady| FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 21:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Heyy:) Hello:) How is life? LOL [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 23:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) CUTENESS OMIGOD THAT IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE I COULD JUST EX-*BOOM* Oops. I exploded:) wait....:( yeah that's right:) Oh, yeah...the sky is upxD I'm fine, thanks:) Besfran:) [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 00:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat My chat broke down....I'll come back! [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 13:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) {C}iTS OK:) [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|FreddieSeddieI'mReady]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|talk]] 14:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) New sig Here is my new sig!![[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady| ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 14:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: HOW?? Easy. Go to Preferences, go down to the signature box. Where it says >CookieMischeif< you erase and put whatever you want. If you want your "Talk thing changes, go down to where it says >talk< and put your message there. [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 14:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Siggy I Use Chalkduster and For The Hearts, I Have A List Of Special Characters On My Mac Computer. So... Yeah. Do You Plan On Using The Font I Use? [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Not Our Deal~☯]] 14:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) UM..... TBH, Yeah. I Do Mind LOL, It Makes Me Feel Uncomfortable That Someone Has The Same Font As Me. And I Only Like THIS Font, So..... Yeah.......I Mind....... I'm Weird........ Tacos..... [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Miss Forensic Major❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Master Of Art]] 15:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oy... You Didnt Need To Leave Chat *HEADDESKS* Your Those Kind Of People... The Kind Where They'll Always Feel Bad. [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Miss Forensic Major❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Master Of Art]] 15:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) IM ON! [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 15:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here it is:) [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 15:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) All I see is the old one. Why? [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 15:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, First Of All, You Asked If You Should Leave For Good. I Didnt Respod To That And You Left. You Left By Yur Own Freaking Choice So Dont Blame Me. [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Miss Forensic Major❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Master Of Art]] 15:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) AMAZING AWESOME!!!! [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 16:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Okay I Forgive You [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|❤Miss Forensic Major❤]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Master Of Art]] 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gif Same as you do a photo. [ [ File: FILE NAME HERE | 400 px ] ] Without the spaces. And, Its gotta be a GIF file. [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 19:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome:) U are welcome Besfran! [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 20:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm bored, so hi! your pretty aweeesome! xD XD ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ ♣Talk to me!♣ 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Iz cool Don't worry! I like a lot of crap on my talk page:) [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 15:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just bored to pieces. I feel like I am living in the dark. Its creepy O_o [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 16:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I start on the 7th. What about you? [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 16:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What grade? What grade???? I am going into 7th. :P [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 19:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not a stalker...just wanna know. Cool:) What school, what town? Don't worry, I am not a stalker....but it would be cool if you went to my scholl....which I highly doubtxD [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 20:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thats cool. I am sorry if I made you feel unconfortable. Sorry..... [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 21:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! XD {C}Hola Cookie :) I'm SeddieLove4ever and, with my BFF SamFreddieLove, I'm the "creator" of the Icarly Italian Club in this Wiki :D It's a pleasure to meet you! SamFreddieLove talked to me a lot about you, and I know you're a nice and funny Seddie Shipper like us XD I'm (naturally) Italian, but I think USA is an amazing country :) I'm a Seddie Warrior (my Username is clear XD) but I'm also an huge Lunarry (Harry x Luna) and Loliver shipper :) I'm also in Shake It Up wiki, and in that web-place I'm one of the first users with SamFreddieLove :) My favorite love couples of Shake It Up are Runther (Rocky x Gunther) and GeCe (CeCe x Gunther). What are your favorite ships? Oh, and I'm so happy to have you in our little "club" :D Peace, Love and Seddie Mood, [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever ]]:) ah.... :/ soooooooooo strangeeeeeeeeeeeeee :0 really?? You don't follow Harry Potter?? :0 ok... but Do you like Victorious, right? me too! and I'm also on Victorious wiki like you :) What are your favourite couples?? [[User:Puzzola|Puzzola]] 18:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) {C}Me too!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BAT!!!!!!! Bat is Perfect, Bade has no chemistry {C}Well... In victorious we ship same Couple!!! :DSee you here and in victorious wiki.....one kiss[[User:Puzzola|Puzzola]] 08:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hey, what's up? My name is [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:TopessaSeddie TopessaSeddie] and I am Italian. SamFreddieLove said that you have Italian origins and that you ship Seddie. Cool! :) :) I just want to say you hi and welcome in our Club. Bye for now and sorry for the bad English by [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:TopessaSeddie TopessaSeddie]. P.S. Seddie For The Win!! :) ;) Re: Your Icon Sure! It's OK if you make one for Seddie. Thanks. [[User:Lotstar|Lotstar]] 00:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cookie! {C}It's SeddieLove4ever, Italian and Seddie (of course) old friend :) Have you watched iDate Sam & Freddie? What do you think about this episode? I don't know... I'm a little confused... :? But I can't wait for the new ep, iCan't take it! I hope Sam and Freddie won't break up :( In any way, one thing is important, for now: Sam and Freddie are GF and BF!!!!! Ahahahahah!!!! And this thing makes me so happy! Ps: It's a pleasure to have you in our "club" :) Pss: Do you like H20? I love this tv-show, and I like so much the love connection between Cleo and Lewis :) Seddie hugs, - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 16:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, Cookie :) {C}I'm so happy to know now that Sam and Freddie will not break up :) I love them as a couple XD They're so funny together :) However, happy seddietember too! XD Ican't take it...I'M COMING! XD Ps: It's not a problem if you don't watch H20 :P Do you follow Hp series, right? Or Wizards of Waverly Place? Or Victorious? I LOVE Bat! They're so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also I ship Tribbie ^.^ Pss: What kind of music do you like? I love every kind of music, except metal music and similar and rap music :P I know you've italian origins, but do you not speak any words in Italian? For example "Ciao", "Come stai", "Ti amo" or "Buon Compleanno"? I love my mothe language, but I like English too XD I've read lots of English books, and my favorite writers are English or American :) One hug, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 09:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ciao anche a te, Cookie XD {C}Oh, you're a Bat shipper like me! It's totally AWESOME! XD I love the part of their kiss, and I hope Bat will happen in the third season! :) BAT RULES! They're so cute and funny, and I don't like so much Beck and Jade together ;P However, I've seen the Victorious news, of course, and I can't wait! XD Please, Dan, give us a Bat episode! XO You've right: lots of modern songs show "fake voices" XD And it's true when you say that singers sing like "robots" :D Ps:Your Italian is so nice :D Pss: I've added your name in my Wiki Friend List on my Profile Page :) Bat hugs and Seddie dreams, - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 10:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sono di nuovo qui (trad. I'm here again) XD {C}Hi, dear Cookie :D It's SeddieLove4ever :) Sorry for my tardy answer, but you and I have different time zone XD When in my country is morning, in yours is night! However, my favorite ships are: - Harry/Luna from Harry Potter (this is a non-canon ship but I love them as lovers! XD) - Lilly/ Oliver from Hannah Montana (Loliver 4ever!) - Beck/Cat from Victorious - Timmy/Tootie from Fairy Odd-parents - Justin/Harper from The Wizards of Waverly Place (another non-canon ship XD) - Kuki/ Wally or Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 from KND (Kids next door) - Seddie (of course XD) - Kim/Ron from Kim Possible - Cody/Baley - Casey/Derek from My life with Derek - Cindy/Jimmy from Jimmy Neutron ...Oh, well, I ship LOTS of love pairing :P But I love so much friendship pairings too :) Do you ship someone of these? Ciao e a presto, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 07:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! iCan't wait for iCan't take it :P {C}Hi Cookie! You and me have lots of ships in common! XD However, I'll watch the new episode of Icarly in streaming at '''2.00 AM''' XD Poor me! But I think it will be a GREAT episode! Yep! Ps: Don't worry, I didn't watch the Sneek Peeks :P Pss: Do you ship Justin/Harper? Oh, it's great! Not lots of people ship this love pairing, but they're so cute! :) Psss: I watch Good Luck Charlie too! :) In Italian language this tv-show has a different title: Buona Fortuna, Charlie :P My favorite character is Charlie, of course! Seddie hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 19:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I ship.... Hi, I'm [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:TopessaSeddie TopessaSeddie]. ;) How are you? Well, I ship Cibby (iCarly), Bade, Cabbie and Tandrè (Victorious). What couples do you ship? Please, forgive my errors, one hug by [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:TopessaSeddie TopessaSeddie]. :) :) P.S. Seddie FTW!! ;) :) Request It's a long code, i can do it for you if you want. If you want to do it yourself, just copy and paste the code off my profile. However, you will then have to work in source mode which is confusing to work with. In order to change the colors you need to have the full complex code, I'm sorry. Hi my dear!! :) Hi Cookie :) I'm [[User:Puzzola|Puzzola]] :) I have just seen your profile :) Wow it's Awesome!!! :D But why there isn't my name in your friends? :( :( :( please add me :( :( [[User:Puzzola|Puzzola]] 19:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!! My dear Friend!! :) How are you? I'm SamFreddieLove :) Do you remember me? :) cool your profile :D it say: "Hi SamFreddieLove.... Welcome in my profile ecc.." but it's impossible!! Please... :( can you teach it to me?? :) Hugs!! Seddie4ever!! - [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] [[User talk:SamFreddieLove|Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley]] 15:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ihi icarly how are you doing Thank you very very much my dear friend!! :) :) :) :) :) See you in iCarly and Victorious wiki :) (I'm a Bat as you ) wow!!!! :) Hugs in Seddie!!! {C} - [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] [[User talk:SamFreddieLove|Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley]] 12:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hi i saw that you want me to change my avatar because we have the same one and i will so do that! you know what else is weird? my dog looks exactly like that! unless if its from the internet. anyways yeah i'll change it. Hai! Lol I'm fine. Thanks. I love your avatar too:) [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|ALIEN IS READY]][[User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady|YOU MAY SPEAK TO ME.]] 21:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, cara :) It's SeddieLove4ever, dear Cookie :D This is an hard period for me: school and study are killing my poor and innocent mind :P I can't stay stay so much on the wiki for this reason... Umpf... However, any Seddie news from USA? In Italy Icarly is not famous... When I say "Guys, Icarly is great!" people have a what's face and answer " Oh, well... What's Icarly? A new kind of gelatine or something?" 0.O Seddie hugs! - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 07:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ciao again :) Hi, bay-beeeeee, it's SeddieLove4ever again! Oh, that's great: I watch Wizards of Waverly Place too :) I'm a Jarper shipper (Justin/Harper) and a Malex fan (Mason/Alex) XD I've created with some friends a Jarper Page on a new Wiki, the Crack Pairings Wiki :) This a community of strange, improbable and not-canon ships :) But only in a heterosexual way, of course :D What is your favorite character of the show? Hugs, and thanks for the Seddie Pic! ps: I'm so sad... I want some Seddie news... :( Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 17:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Jarper! Yep! And Gelanie too Wow, sure! You can add everything :) I made the Jarper page, but Jalex could be a great couple if they weren't brother and sister. I ship them, but for now only like friendship :) And yeah, they seem Sam and Freddie :D Anyway, from Wizards of Waverly place I support: - Jarper (my favorite ship XD) - Justin/Juliet, a little - Malex (Mason is a beautiful guy :#D Lucky Alex!) I '''hate''' Harper/Zeke: I don't know why, but these two together is orrible for me :0 In Italy the episodes that you have mentioned are unpublished, but I want to watch them on the web :) i loved your spoilers :D Ps: Also SamFreddieLove is on the Crack Pairings Wiki :) She ships Gelanie, Lunarry and Jarper, and she has created the Tray Page (Troy Bolton/Sharpay Evans) Hugs and Kisses, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 17:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hi! Message: Seddiegirl98 :( Dear Cookie, I've know Seddiegirl98 is died on October 22th in a car accident... My God... :( I've talked with her a lot, especially during the period of the "Random Debates", a popular blog made by her... She was nice, funny and so sweet... I remember her like a friend :( I'm so sorry for her and for her poor family... Really... :( Did you know her real name? Jesus bless her... always... Hugs, Your sad - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 15:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: My God... Luvmusic is died too? Of cancer? Jesus... This is a sad day... For everybody... I can't believe these two girls will aren't with us anymore... It's terrible... And I'm feelling so sad for your Mama too... Cancer is a orrible thing... I hope you're ok... - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 16:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Halloween In Italy Halloween isn't celebrate a lot (we have Carnival) :P Sorry :) Have you a dress for this day? - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 16:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Halloween part 2 Your dress sounds so great :) Anyway, I'm sorry but I haven't seen Wizards od Waverly Place's saga :P But I'm waiting for it in my original language :D Hugs, - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 17:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi dear Cookie! It's SeddieLove4ever! XD I've read your message. I've had a sort of Seddie Depression too... I miss so much the new Icarly episodes on Saturday (I watched them on 2.00 A.M!) XD Anyway, any Seddie News? Any Icarly promo? Nothing? OMG, this sucks! :P This is an hard period... XD School, homeworks, theatre and gym! :D But I'm still alive! XD And you? In USA in everything okay? Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 15:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe [[iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Subscribe|here]]. Issue 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_1 Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Ciao, amica mia! XD It's @SeddieLove4ever! How are you, USA Friend? XD Any Seddie news? Promos? Photos? SOMETHING????? :D However, I've a question for you: Do you accept not-Icarly request for your amazing graphic works? Ps: I've seen the Wizard of Waverly Place Saga! And I loved it SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Pss:In my country it's 7 PM. Dinner Time! Today I'll eat LASAGNA!!! Yeah! XD One big hug, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 17:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao bestie? XD Where did you hear this term? XD In Italian "Bestie" is like trolls, dumbs, or idiots XD Oh, so funny!!! Did you wanna say "best", right? XD OMG, I'm laughing since hours!! However, yes I've watched WOWP Saga but in Italy it wasn't divided in single episodes but it was edited like a sort of 45 min. movie. :P For this reason, I can't say what part of the episodes I've liked more XD I'm so sorry that on Jenuary 6th Wizards of Waverly Place will end.... I think Justin will be the winner, but I'm not 100% sure :P And you? What do you think about this last episode? Then, this my "project"... Do you know Shake It Up, a Disney Channel TV show? I've an account in Shake It Up Wiki where, like in iCarly, there are lots of love pairings. The most famous are: - Runther (Rocky x Gunther) - Reuce (Rocky x Deuce) - GeCe (Gunther x CeCe) - DeCe (Deuce x CeCe) - Tynka (Ty x Tinka) I'm a Runther fan (these two reminds me Seddie!), and I'd like to contribute with one or two new Runther pics. To clear your ideas, if you don't know this TV Show, here there is a image about the couple: Gunther Rocky If you want, could you create a Fan Art or a Graphic manip about these two? If you need other Runther images to make your project, send me a message on the Talk page and I'll provide at once :) Thanks a lot, dear! :D One SUPER hug, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 08:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ps: I know the Thanksgiving Day :) First, I'm so happy that you'll be spending the day with your family! :) Second, so you're Protestant? Don't worry XD It was so funny when you called me "bestie" XD *dies for laughs again* XD So you're a Runther and Tynka fan too! YEAHHHHH! XD We ship the same love pairings, then! Oh, it's so AWESOME! I ship also DeCe, but these two, Runther and Tynka, are the best for me :) Thanks a lot for your help in this Runther project, really :) You're a great friend... :) Your idea about the WOWP Winned could be true... After all, Alex is the main protagonist of the show... But She won the last time, right? In the Movie she was the Winner, so this time could be another person who'll take the magic power, no? I'm a little confused... XD Maybe...Max will be the last wizard!!!!!! :D Oh, it could be so strange! XD Ps: I'm so happy that you're a Christian too :) Pss: Do you watch ANT Farm? XD Seddie hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 14:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi "Bestie" XD (Oh, I'm loving this funny term!) It's SeddieLove4ever :) Thanks a lot for your Runther pics! Only a word to describe them... AMAZING! XD You've talent, bay-beeeee :) And the colours are so sweeet! And the last manip was so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! I luv it sooooo much! XD Ps: Yeah, I watch ANT Farm and I think it's a funny show. My favorite characters are Chyna (you're right, her voice is awesome XD), Fletcher (oh, his crush on Chyna is so lovely...) and naturally Olive :) Pss: I know the Christmas song "Tu scendi dalle stelle" :) Other Italian Xmas songs are, for example, "Astro del Ciel", "Bianco Natale" (a trad. of "White Chrismas") and "Adeste Fideles" :) I can't wait for 24 December! Who doesn't love Christmas? ^.^ Special Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 10:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cookie! It's SeddieLove4ever again! XD Your idea about the Italian Club's Userbox is.........GREEEEAT! Yeah, why not? It could be so nice to have this kind of userbox in our Personal Profile! XD Oh, and thanks again for your pics :) If you want, you could create other Runther images or DeCe manips or Tynka graphics (ops, lots of things, right?) XD What kind of web program do you use to make your works? Photoshoop or GIMP? Ps: So your Mama know Italian Christmans sons? Really? Oh, it's cute! :3 After all, you can hear them on these links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1rW9oXQE5I (Bianco Natale) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ7cWPejR0Y (Adeste Fideles) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUwdvONBygo (Astro del ciel) Pss: My Christmas' favorite part is when my family and I sing Christian songs with the piano, under the Xmas tree... :) Psss: You're great, dear Cookie XD Thanks for everything... Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 15:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the Seddie Family... XD Hey (: Hey! I've read your message on my talk page (: No, sadly I don't live in Italy (but I'd like to..) I live in Austria. My dad's from Italy but he grew up in Svitzerland and he only speaks German with me, even though he can speak Italian fluently! -.- Can you speak Italian? Love, ~ [[User:PurpleSpaghetti23|PurpleSpaghetti23]] 17:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Hey cookie! Your parents are from Sicily? O.O Also my father xD Aw, that's sad! Why haven't you parents taken you to Sicily? You really have to visit it!!!! I spent every summer there with my family but that stopped 5 years ago.... ): Same as you, I only know little words.... But when I get my father to speak Italian with me (which he does for about 5 minutes, then he changes to German again -.-) I understand almost everything he says :D I've watched some episodes of Victorious but I don't watch it regularly.... ~ [[User:PurpleSpaghetti23|PurpleSpaghetti23]] 21:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ps: How do you make the signature in different colors/fonts? Font... ...You....kinda took the font I '''''ALWAYS '''''''''' '''''use... [[User:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|SlowlyDrowningInSoup]] [[User Talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239|Farashi xD]] 00:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D Hey :D Never mind your late reply. I'm late too.... (I've been busy and I was too lazy to write more than 2-3 english sentences....^^) Haha, yes, it's funny how both our parents are Sicilians xD We stopped going there 'cause it's too expensive.... My dad's the only one who drives/flys to Sicily sometimes, but to work. You're "not old enough"?? Why would you be too young?? How old are you? For me it's the other way round! Whenever we talk about visiting Sicily again my mom makes stupid jokes that my parents would need to buy me a guard dog to protect me from charming Italian boys.... (Haha, very funny -.-) Have a happy iCarly Wiki Christmas week! ;D ~ [[User:PurpleSpaghetti23|PurpleSpaghetti23]][[User talk:PurpleSpaghetti23|Would purple colored spaghetti be awesome? Tell me on my Talk Page!]] 14:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ''(↑ Testing my new signature. Hope it works^^. Thanks for explaining btw :D )'' How are you Darling??? :D Hello Daniella!! I'm SamFreddieLove!! How are you? I miss you... recently I have been on Shake it up Wiki :) Soon it's Christmas!! In italy that festival is very important and in America too. What do you do? You come in italy during your holidays, or not? I shake it up wiki I'm a '''Runther''' and '''Tynka''', you? wht do you ship? Runther is very similar to Seddie <3 <3 and Tynka too!!! Opposites attract, right? :D kiss and Hugs - [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] [[User talk:SamFreddieLove|Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley]] 11:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) MERRY XMAS! <3 "Christmas is not a time or a season but a state of mind. To cherish peace and good will, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas. If we think on these things, there will be born in us a Savior and over us will shine a star sending its gleam of hope to the world..." MERRY CHRISTMAS, DEAR :) - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 12:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy Christmas!! <3 I'm SamFreddieLove. Happy Christmas and Greetings to all your family!! <3 P.S.= I hope that you are fine :).... I don't understand why you don't answer to me :( :( Hugs!!! :* - [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] [[User talk:SamFreddieLove|Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley]] 17:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8